The Flood They Couldn't Escape
by CaRiNeSs
Summary: The rain made her think of him. This is a metaphorical piece so please read and review! B&B!


This is just a short one-shot! I hope you like it. It's just something that popped into my head as I listened to the rain outside. Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think!

The Flood They Couldn't Escape

* * *

Drip, drop, drip. The rain pounded against the glass and Temperance was glad that the barrier was there. But did it matter? Each drip, each drop reminded her of him.

Everything he had done, each time he had been there for her; each time he had wiped away a tear that had escaped her dampened eyes.

The barrier of the glass was much like the barrier she had put up in her heart, the barrier between them. She was glad it was there to keep her dry but longed to break through it and feel what was on the other side.

Yes she knew that if she could just break down the barrier she could truly feel. Booth had showed her what it was like to feel.

The thunder clapped and the lightening flashed on the other side of the wall. But inside she was safe. As long as she didn't go past her walls she was safe.

Every time he held her a shock ran through her body. It was just as the night sky was tonight, so many jolts, hitting time and time again. Even a look from him was like electricity ravishing her body.

The thunder was her hear that wanted to beat out of her chest when he was near. She was scared by his closeness but somehow it made her whole. This scared her even more.

She stared out the window but longed to open it even if just for a moment. But could she break the seal? If she did she knew she would be automatically drenched. She couldn't turn back once the task was completed.

Was she ready for that? Was she ready to be completely consumed by the thunder, the lightening, and the feeling she knew that would follow?

The other side of the wall that was so thin was a disaster area. But good things could happen there too couldn't they? They might drown or fall in to deep but that wasn't always a bad thing.

But through this simple door was a whole world that was yet to be discovered; a world yet to be seen. If she went through the door and it was too much to handle could she come back? Could she dry off from the storm that had been raging for so long if she needed to?

Truth was she didn't know. She didn't know if he was waiting in the rain for her or not. Maybe he was on the other side of his own window looking out into the world as well? But was he looking for her? Could he even see her there looking through her own window?

What had started as a light sprinkle has turn into a full blown storm and part of her knew that he knew it too.

She started to turn away from her window but the rain drops made her turn. This time she saw him. He was standing in the rain, already soaked. Waiting for her to realize he was out there, waiting for her.

He had seen her looking through the window and he had long since stood outside of her window looking through. Waiting for her to see him and realize he had already stepped outside into the rain for her. He could already feel her and knew he just had to wait till she would be able to see him. He didn't know what made this storm different from the others or why she could see him now when she couldn't so many other nights but he knew. He knew it was now.

She finally stepped out into the rain. She allowed herself to feel the warmth of the summer showers that pounded onto her face. With one step the window and walls she had put up were brushed away and she was in his arms.

The downpour grew as the storm surrounded them. With one kiss the two knew that this was what they had waited for. At once the thunder and lightening came together in perfect unison. Both could feel the power and strength in a simple touch as well as hear the others heart pounding with anticipation.

Each of them had gone from being completely safe behind their walls to being soaked to the core as they drank each other in. But she was safe even in the storm because of his arms that tightly surrounded her. She never thought she could feel as safe as she now did. They both opened their mouths and looked up as each tiny rain drop hit their pallets; each drop reminding them how truly special the other was.

What lay beyond their walls truly made them whole as the rain pounded down around them.

What started as a light sprinkle turned into a great flood that neither of them could escape.

* * *

Please review! 


End file.
